Waste receptacles are generally known. In one conventional waste receptacle, a cover frame is placed on the edge of the opening. This cover frame has four openings. Into each of these openings there can be introduced a refuse bag whose edge is for this purpose folded over an edge of the opening of the cover frame. The holding frame is then introduced into the refuse bag and placed on a flange on the cover frame that projects inwardly into the opening of the cover frame. Finally, the initially outwardly folded edge of the refuse bag is folded inwardly over the holding frame. A lid which is placed on the holding frame can be used to close an insertion opening for waste that is bounded by the holding frame.
After introducing the refuse bag, the latter, starting from the edge of its opening, is guided upwardly on the inner side of the holding frame. The refuse bag is then guided outwardly over the holding frame in order then to be guided on the outer side of the holding frame between the holding frame and the cover frame. The cover frame covers the outer side of the holding frame and the refuse bag pulled over the outer side of the holding frame. Neither the refuse bag nor the holding frame is visible from the side since they are covered by the cover frame. Finally, the refuse bag is guided on the underside of the holding frame between the holding frame and the already mentioned flange of the cover frame in the inward direction and from the inner end of the flange in the downward direction into the housing of the waste receptacle.
When the lid is closed, the latter rests on the upper side of the holding frame or the refuse bag guided over the upper side of the holding frame and on the upper side of the cover frame. The upper side of the holding frame and the refuse bag guided over it are then not visible. However, when the lid is opened, the refuse bag is visible. Likewise, a gap between the holding frame and the cover frame through which the refuse bag is guided is visible.
This conventional waster receptacle suffers from several disadvantages. The visibility of the refuse bag when the lid is opened, caused by guiding the refuse bag over the holding frame, is not desired by some users of waste receptacles, in particular in public areas also serving to make the right impression. This argument is all the more powerful since use is frequently made in public areas of waste receptacles in which the insertion opening is not closed by a lid so that it is also possible to dispose of waste in the waste receptacle when walking past. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a waste receptacle that avoids such drawbacks.